A Time To Love
by x-Deirdre-x
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is an extraordinary witch.....her enchanting charisma and engaging looks and phenomenal talents leave those around her awestruck. However she is a lonely witch desperate for love.....will she ever be given her chance?


**Chapter One : The First Meeting**

**In the Auror Offices of the ministry Of Magic a pink haired witch sat alone in deep thought at her desk. She was contemplating the times ahead and her stomach was in knots. Since the Dark Mark appeared at the Quidditch World Cup earlier that year everyone at the Ministry had been increasingly anxious. She stared out into the corridors ahead of her and looked at the closed door that was situated outside her office. How she missed Mad Eye. Ever since he accepted his post at Hogwarts, his door had remained locked. She missed her boss, she had written to him wishing him luck, and enquiring to him how things with the Triwizard Tournament were going. The letter she got back was rather typical of Mad Eye -straight to the point waffling, she had read it numerous times over and over again.**

_**Nymphadora, **_

_**All is well here, Potter is doing great, we're all very busy at the moment as you can imagine.**_

_**Alastair Moody. **_

**She took the hint that he was busy not to write anymore, and also assumed that he was backing Harry Potter to win the tournament. She smiled to herself as she pictured Mad Eye scouting his classes for young aurors, that he could mentor in the future just as he had done with her. Nevertheless she could not wait for him to return**

**. **

**Her thoughts were interrupted when a silver patronus in the shape of a weasel entered the room. She stood up immediately and raised her wand. The weasel stood up on its hind legs and spoke in the voice of Arthur Weasley, her fathers friend. **

" **Good evening Nymphadora, I need to speak with you immediately it is of extreme importance that you come to my office as soon as possible, I cannot say anymore on the matter encase you are not alone, look forward to seeing you".**

**The silver weaslel bounded out of the room leaving her standing motionless in the office. It took her a few moments to absorb what had just happened and she was utterly dumbfounded. She made her way down the corridor towards the lifts when the same silver weasel exited the office of her co-worker Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had the same air of bewilderment surrounding him.**

" **Where you off to Kingsley?"**

"**To be honest Tonks I'm not sure that I should say" He replied genuinely.**

"**Can I stab a guess at Arthur Weasleys office?" **

"**Do you have any idea what goin on Tonks?"**

"**Honestly no idea, but were sure to find out soon"**

**The two aurors ceased their conversation when they entered the lift as it was occupied by an elderly wizard. No one spoke in the lift as it moved backwards and sideways throughout the Ministry. They exited the lift in silence. Mad Eye always told them not to speak about their duties in public, she could hear him now lecturing her and telling her how she could trust no one. As they walked down the corridor towards the Muggle Department where Arthur Weasley worked she noticed the portraits of Cornelius Fudge beaming down at her waving from inside their frames. Kingsley stopped at the door of Arthur Weasleys office, Tonks did not notice this and walked straight into him.**

"**Shit sorry !" **

**Kingsley steadied her in silence, he had become used to her clumsiness over the past three years. He knocked on the door and they both entered the tiny office. Tonks was distinctly under whelmed by this office, especially in comparison to the grand auror offices above them that she was so accustomed to. The office was littered with muggle objects, she noticed a picture of Arthur's family mounted on the wall, she recognised Arthur and Molly, and she was astonished to see that they had seven children! **

"**Bloody hell" she whispered to herself.**

**Kingsley caught her eye and smirked, she was sure he was thinking the same about the picture of the Weasley clan on the wall **

**Then she noticed Arthur sitting at his desk, he looked stressed, well stressed was an understatement he looked terrible. **

" **Thank you both for coming so quickly. . . . I really don't know where to begin" he said breathlessly **

**Arthur put his head in his hands and began to slowly regain normal breathing. **

"**Arthur you must tell us whatever is going on so we can help you" Tonks said in a reassuring tone. **

**Arthur looked terrified, Kingsely took out his wand and conjured up three glasses he filled two with butterbeer and a gillywater for Tonks. Arthur drank his appreciatively, while Tonks and Kingsley sipped their drinks cautiously. Then Arthur spoke. **

"**He's back, He who must not be named is back"**

**Tonks let out a whimper and sat down in a chair Kingsley had just conjured up. **

"**When did this happen Arthur?" Kingsley asked.**

"**Less than an hour ago . . . . Hogwarts. . . .The Tournament. . . .the Diggory boys dead. . . Death Eaters with him!" Arthur said hysterically. **

"**Look Arthur you need to tell us exactly what happened, compose yourself, apart from Mad Eye Tonks and I are the best aurors in the Ministry" **

"**And Mad Eye ! Kidnapped by Barty Crouch Junior. . . .Polyjuice potion. . . .impostor. . . .on the other side all along. .. .helping them. . . From inside Hogwarts. . .right under Dumbledore's nose!" **

"**WHAT! Mad Eye kidnapped? Well where is he now?" **

"**The Hogwarts hospital wing, Poppy Pomfrey is confident he will make a full recovery" Arthur assured her. **

"**Well the reason I asked you to come here is because Dumbledore has requested that you both come to the Burrow tonight, that's where I live, its important that you come, I think."**

**Kingsley looked unsure, he seemed to be working everything out in his head .**

"**Kingsley , we have to go, you know its what Mad Eye would have told us to do, If Albus Dumbledore asked us to go then it is our duty to be there, you know that" **

"**Of course I do, lets go" he replied**

*** * * * * **

**On the hills surrounding the Burrow three cloaked figures apparated with a loud **_**crack**_**. **

**They walked towards the Burrow quietly, Tonks was not entirely sure of what was going on, he was back but how?**

"**Do you think were being watched Kingsley?" she said under her breath.**

"**Highly unlikely I think, don't worry" **

"**I wasn't" she grinned at him. **

**On arriving at the house Mrs Weasley greeted them and showed them to a seats at the front of the room that had been arranged for this gathering she was sure. She recognised a few people, Minerva McGonagall an old teacher, and Filius Flitwick, she recognised Hagrid the half giant whom she always was fond of, in the corner sat a gentle looking man he was wearing grey clothes, he looked tired, for some reason she found this man interesting. Sitting next to him was a big black dog which he seemed to be minding. **

**The door opened and a man dressed in black robes strode through the room and took his seat next to Minerva McGonagall. Severus Snape. Tonks exchanged glances with Kingsley, Snape was a known lover of the Dark Arts. In the corner of the room the big black dog began to growl. The man **

**kicked him and threw a dark look at the dog. Tonks thought this was highly unusual. **

**All of a sudden the fireplace burst into green flames. Dumbledore emerged from the fire and made his way to the top of the room. **

"**I want to thank you all for coming at such short notice" he addressed everyone in the room. **

" **Unfortunately I have to be the bearer of bad news and confirm to all of you that yes Voldemort is at large once again, and I fear he is stronger than ever." They were gasps around the room at the mention of his name, people shifted uncomfortably in their seats, anxiety radiated from everyone in the room. Tonks couldn't help steal glances at the man in the corner with the dog. He caught her gaze once and she blushed a shade of deep scarlet. **

" **I also am afraid that he has killed already" they were gasps of horror around the room.**

"**Cedric Diggory a student of my school was killed about an hour ago" Dumbledore looked ashamed, Tonks sensed that he blamed himself for this. Molly Weasley was dabbing her eyes with a tea towel. **

"**I am here tonight to ask all of you for your support, I am re-establishing The Order Of The Phoenix" **

**What was the Order of The Phoenix Tonks wondered to herself, but Dumbledore answered the question for her.**

"**For those of you who were not around last time, The Order is a secret society, fighting against Voldemort and his followers, everyone who is here tonight has been invited to join anyone who doesn't wish to is welcome to leave but will have their memories modified from the last half hour, as a precaution I'm sure you understand" said Dumbledore with a gleeful smile.**

**Surprisingly people got up and left the room. **

"**I. . well I'm sorry Dumbledore, you know I think your brilliant and all but I've got my family to think of, I don't feel safe here. . .I'm sorry" said a balding man to Dumbledore. **

"**No matter Xenophilius, I understand, but Remus will have to wipe your memory as I said earlier."**

**The man in the grey cardigan stood up and walked to the kitchen with the man named Xenophilius, he did not seem too happy about this but he went without protest, and others followed. After about ten minutes all memories were wiped and those who didn't want to join had disapparated. Remus returned to the room and nodded at Dumbledore who nodded back. Everyone moved to the kitchen and sat around the table with Dumbledore facing them. Tonks was disappointed to see that they were so down on numbers, compared to earlier. **

"**Well I think introductions are in order, I assume everyone knows Molly and Arthur, their on Bill also" Dumbledore gestured towards the Weasleys. **

"**Also my staff, Severus Snape, potions master, a great asset to the Order" **

**Snape nodded curtly at Dumbledore.**

" **Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, and Filius Flitwick, also teachers at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, and Arabella Figg, all of the old crowd" said Dumbledore smiling at them.**

"**To my left I have managed, thanks to Arthur's help, found two fantastic aurors that we are lucky to have here tonight, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt." **

**Kingsley laughed uncomfortably at what Dumbledore had said, while Tonks blushed again.**

"**Nymphadora is a metamorphmagus. She can alter her appearance at will, a phenomenal gift in the art of disguise" Dumbledore smiled at her, and she sat uncomfortably in her chair wishing for all eyes in the room to land on someone else. **

"**Please just call me Tonks" **

**She noticed Remus gazing at her from the corner of her eye, and looked at Dumbledore waiting for him to continue with the meeting. **

"**Also Alastair Moody, the real Alastair Moody, will be joining us shortly when Poppy is sure he is ready." **

**Tonks was relieved to know that she would be seeing Mad Eye soon, she had been so worried about him. **

"**And now I think it is time, everyone in this room I know is trustworthy, Snuffles I invite you to come into your true form" Dumbledore said with confidence.**

**The dog moved into the middle of the kitchen, Molly grabbed onto Arthur's hand.**

"**I request that all of you lower your wands please" Dumbledore said eyeing Kingsley and Snape.**

**Almost immediately the black dog rose up and morphed into a man. **

"**Sirius Black!!!" yelled Kingsley, as he stood up, he looked outraged.**

"**This man has been the most wanted man for the past year! Where have you been? More importantly why are you here?" he continued to yell. **

**Tonks was shocked, her mouth was dry, she could not speak. **

**Dumbledore rose his hand beckoning silence around the room. Sirius and Snape were glaring at each other with utmost loathing, until Dumbledore interjected. **

"**We are all on the same side, differences that you may have had in the past must be forgotten about, Sirius was wrongly convicted, I trust him and I am not ashamed to say that have been in contact with him for a while, he is a good man, part of the original Order of The Phoenix, also, an able wizard that we are glad to have on our side." **

"**Well Professor Dumbledore if you say he is ter be trusted then I trust him" Hagrid spoke from the back of the room.**

"**Here here" Flitwick Bill, and Arthur said together. **

**Tonks couldn't help but stare at Sirius, a man that she had been chasing for the last year stood in front of her, she also knew that he was her cousin. She thought she should say something however if he did not remember her then she would be highly embarrassed, nevertheless as they were in the Order together they would inevitably get to know each other eventually. **


End file.
